Monsters'R'us
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] Goblins, Ghouls and Grissom.


* * *

**Monsters'R'us**

**Author**: Moggie

**Rating**: PG

**Category**: Romance/General/Future

**Spoilers**: None

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.

**Summary**: GSR Goblins, Ghouls and Grissom.

* * *

Shining the wide beam torch over the shelf and under the hanging clothes, Grissom sighed. "See?"

"They in there." The boy stated. "I see em."

Grissom dropped his head in defeat one more time before stepping into the closet and shining the torch in every small hiding space there was. His voice was soft, but stern. "Any monsters in here?"

"They are daddy." The boy whispered.

Clearing his throat, Grissom held in a chuckle. "This is a no monster closet. All monsters should vacate the closet before I call the Monsters'R'us to take you to monster jail."

An indignant snort came from the bedroom doorway.

Grissom scowled and left the closet. He knelt in front of the boy and placed the torch on it's lens. "Ok. No monsters in there. So, time for bed."

The boy shook his head and tugged his teddy closer to his chin. "Not yet Daddy. You got look under the bed."

Turning at the waist in the direction of the bed, Grissom plucked up his torch and shone it at the closest bed leg. "Hmm." He hummed, tilting forward to rest on his free hand. He then started to crawl slowly towards the bed.

"Daddy, be careful." The boy hid behind his teddy, his voice muffled.

A light chuckle escaped, but not loud enough for his son to hear. His attention back on the bed, he bent his arm and dipped to see under the bed.

"Mrmph." A muffled sound came from behind toys and scattered clothing, under the bed. It was heard again and this time Grissom saw something move and instinctively, he jumped, causing the others in the room to jump.

"Ahhh!" The boy let out an over exaggerated male cry and shot towards the door.

Letting out a huge lungful of air, Grissom narrowed his eyes and swung the beam of his torch to the piece of clothing that was currently bobbing up and down and making the 'mrmph' sounds.

"Hey, I thought I said no monsters." He said with authority. Staring at the moving object, he grumbled impatiently.

"Daddy, it a monster!"

Grissom shot a quick glance at the doorway. Watching the baseball jersey shudder, he lunged forward to grab it. "No monsters allowed. This is a monster free zone." His voice was thick and firm as the top half of his body disappeared under the bed.

"Daddy! Don't get bit!" The boy frantically shouted and screeched with his mother when the jersey shot out from under the bed and went straight for them. "Ah!"

Big hands came first, then the rest of him emerged to snare the jersey at the ends. Climbing to his feet, he twisted the fabric to halt escape and tipped it up when it yelped.

"Is it a monster?" The boy asked, not scared now his father had caught the creature.

Peeling back the layers to reveal golden fur, a black nose and brown eyes, Grissom let out a chuckle and a smile. "It's Cubby." He pulled the jersey and the puppy apart so they were both free. "Here you are son, this is your closet and bed monster."

The boy grinned and hosted the puppy into his arms before his father could place him on the floor. The puppy happily licked the boys face and let out a cheerful puppy bark.

Grissom smiled. "Ok. Now it's time for bed." He picked up both son and puppy with an exaggerated groan and took heavy steps to the bed. Dropping them both playfully onto the duvet, he pulled back the covers and waited as his son crawled under, the puppy sitting lopsided as he scratched behind his ear.

"Night Daddy."

Smiling warmly, Grissom tucked in his son. "Goodnight Callum." He kissed his sons forehead as he placed teddy near the pillow.

Reaching under the bed for the forgotten torch, Grissom closed the closet door and turned out the small lamp by the window. He stopped by the door and pulled it part way before walking down the hallway to the light that shone in the doorway to the master bedroom.

"Haa." He let out a deep sigh of gratefulness. He gladly stripped off his shirt and slacks before sinking down onto the bed. Pulling at his socks, he felt warm hands glide up his back.

"Monsters'R'us?" She murmured against the nape of his neck, kissing around to his ear.

Chuckling, he turned his head and kissed her. "It worked, didn't it?"

"As amusing as it was watching you crawl around your sons bedroom hunting for ghouls and goblins, but weren't we doing something before our son came screaming into our room? -Hmm, Mr Grissom." She hummed in appreciation when she was propelled backwards against the pillows.

"Please do not tell anyone what happened tonight." He said against the skin of her neck.

"Never." She breathed.

* * *

Greg looked up from writing his final report for the case he just closed, to see Grissom yawning as he walked into the break room. Watching his supervisor for a moment as he poured coffee and relaxed into a chair, Greg grinned.

Looking up briefly to find eyes on him from the other end of the table, Grissom shifted self-consciously, running his hand over his mouth and cleared his throat. He placed his coffee on the table before speaking. "Something wrong Greg?"

Greg shook his head and turned back to his report.

Picking up his coffee to blow away some of the heat, Grissom unfolded the days paper and pursued the crossword.

"Monsters'R'us to the rescue!"

Choking on his coffee, Grissom glared at Greg just as Sara walked into the room with a grin plaster across her face and a badge that read 'MonstersRus' in bold black letters, pinned to her jacket.


End file.
